


Snowflake

by tamamushigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukki is cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow has fallen and the Karasuno team is of course out there to play. Neither Yamaguchi or Tsukishima feel like they should engage in the activities going on though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote a super old fic of mine from LJ into this. Because I really need to get my writing back on track ugh ;; and TsukkiYama is eating me alive.

The first snow had fallen.

The members of Karasuno High School Volleyball club were outside and played in the snow, fought with snowballs, built snowmen, did snow angels or whatever they could do in the fair amount of snow that had fallen. The third years (except Shimizu) sat on a nearby bench and watched their second years torment the first years (read: Kageyama and Hinata). So far, they had been excluded from any activity the second years had come up with, but they knew that soon enough, something would happen and they would definitely be involved - whether they wanted it or not. They prayed that Asahi's heart would survive it though.

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked out from the club room, bags packed and all set to head home when a snowball came flying, hitting Tsukishima's right side of his head. Yamaguchi let out a horrified squeak as the remains of the snowball fell off the blonde. A surprised 'oh' escaped Sugawara's mouth and Hinata hid himself behind Kageyama (not that it would help much), seeing that he was the culprit. Tsukishima turned around painfully slowly and caught the short middle blocker's horrified gaze. A small smile crept up on his calm face and he brushed off the snow that had fallen on his shoulder while he spoke.

“Ah, shouldn't you target someone in your own size, Shorty?”

 Whether the sound escaping from Hinata was out of fear or because of the insult, Yamaguchi didn't know, but he tugged slightly on Tsukishima's elbow and pointed at the other bench when he got the taller one's attention.

 “Leave Hinata alone, you're scaring the shit out of him already.”

 Tsukishima snorted and sent Hinata another glare before he followed Yamaguchi to the bench and put down his bag beside it.

 “Let me see your glasses Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked and held out one of his hands for Tsukishima to put his glasses in. The other was searching for a package of tissues. “You can dry your headphones meanwhile.”

Tsukishima handed over his glasses reluctantly to the shorter boy as he searched for his own package of tissues in his bag. He heard another snowball take flight and by the moment of silence that followed, he assumed it involved the captain.

“Take it easy Daichi,” Suga said and tried to hold his laugh. “Let them have their fun..”

“I'm going to show them what fun really is..” Daichi growled with a painfully calm expression. He scooped up some snow and prepared a snowball, took aim and launched it at the poor souls of Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama. Suga and Asahi exchanged looks before Suga decided it would be the best to join the snowball war before it got out of hand (which would soon happen considering it is Karasuno). Yamaguchi finished checking Tsukishima's glasses, dried them and told the blonde they weren't damaged. Tsukishima took them back and adjusted his headphones as he put them back around his neck.

“It's more relaxing to watch, isn't it Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said and smiled. Tsukishima hummed in reply and seemed to focus on something Yamaguchi couldn't really catch what  . The freckled boy looked at Tsukishima and the slight tint of red on his cheeks from the cold (or the snowball) made him look cuter and less scary. Yamaguchi felt his own cheeks heat at the thoughts and quickly scolded himself internally. Tsukishima didn't like public displays of affection, so he had to keep it together until the got back home.  

“Are you starting to catch a cold?” Tsukishima asked as he noticed Yamaguchi's cheek redden more and more. He put his hand on the shorter boy's forehead to check the temperature and of course, Yamaguchi only reddened more. “You're feeling kind of warm..”

“I'm fine...just a bit cold, but nothing to worry about Tsukki!” Yamaguchi quickly shook his head and denied Tsukishima's question. His answer made the taller scowl but removed his hand from Yamaguchi's forehead. To Yamaguchi's surprise, Tsukishima took his hands and put theirs together to warm them up.

“You're cold you say?” Tsukishima mumbled and scolded his boyfriend from not wearing any gloves.

“I'm fine Tsukki..it's just..my hands just don't seem to like the cold.” Yamaguchi replied and cupped his hands and was about to blow some warmth into them when he felt a pair of hands take them, embrace them and move them away from his face. He looked up and saw Tsukishima moving their hands towards the bespectacled boy. Tsukishima had taken Yamaguchi's hands in his own and was warming them.

“Better?” Tsukishima asked as he breathed out some warm breath on the pair of hands. A warm feeling spread through his as Yamaguchi felt it spread to his cheeks too.

“..uh yeah..thanks Tsukki..!” He replied and smiled sheepishly to cover his blush.

“Anytime..” Tsukishima mumbled and continued to warm the hands.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Tsukishima stopped warming their hands up when he felt that the younger boy's hands was warm enough, but didn't let go.

Yamaguchi didn't mind having his hands in Tsukishima's, but he thought that it might feel weird for his best friend (read: boyfriend). He shook his head, sometimes it was okay to be a bit selfish. Tsukishima noticed this and squeezed the hand a little.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked and looked into Yamaguchi's eyes with concern.

“No..it's nothing..” Yamaguchi said and shook his head again and smiled. “I'm just thinking.”

“Tell me..” The taller boy's gaze focused and under his stare, Yamaguchi felt his cheeks burn even more. It wasn't every day Tsukishima turned his full attention on him in public.

“I..” Yamaguchi started but stopped himself. He couldn't tell him that the only thing he was thinking on was him. That he was so happy they had this little public display of affection, even if it was just holding hands. That would only sound so awkward and meek. Even so, his mouth lives its own life and started to ramble.

“I..I thought that it would be really nice if the snow would start to fall so we could have more of the oh-so-beautiful snow, you know Tsukki? Then…!”

His ramblings made Tsukishima raise his eyebrows and snort at the freckled boy's expression. He looked so flustered..and cute.

“Seriously Yamaguchi, do you ever use your head?” Tsukishima said and tried to suppress another snort. “You're rambling again.”

“I did?”

“You did.”

 

Yamaguchi had no chance to retort as he felt something wet land on his nose. They both looked up in the sky and saw that the snow had started to fall again.

“It's snowing..” Yamaguchi said in awe. “It's beautiful..”

Tsukishima nodded and stared at his partner. The thought of how the beauty of the snowfall fell short compared to Yamaguchi was interrupted when the said boy sneezed.

“Are you sure you're not cold? It sounds like you actually are.” Tsukishima asked with worry in his voice.

“Ah..” Yamaguchi tried to speak but sneezed again. “I'm fine.” 

“You're sneezing..you're starting to catch a cold.”

“Am..” Yamaguchi sneezed again. “Am not..going to be sick.”

“Come here,” Tsukishima said and moved, though with some problems, the sneezing boy closer, and embraced him with one arm.“I'm going to warm you up a bit..”

Yamaguchi turned into a blushing mess as he made himself comfortable in Tsukishima's embrace. “Okay Tsukki!”

Tsukishima made a face, but Yamaguchi knew it didn't mean anything as the taller boy placed his chin on top of Yamaguchi's head. The arm around Yamaguchi tightened slightly and Yamaguchi blushed a bit more at the action but didn't see that Tsukishima also blushed at his own actions. What a time to be alive~

Tsukishima was just about to ask Yamaguchi if he wanted to head back home instead of staying here with the rest of team when he felt something cold dripping down his neck and back. He let out a loud curse as he whipped his head around to catch the culprit's face.

“Sorry?” Hinata said and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Tsukki!?” Yamaguchi screeched and turned around and saw Hinata's horrified face as well.

“Do you have a death wish?” Tsukishima growled. Hinata yelped and bolted away with Kageyama in tow.

Yamaguchi turned his head to look at the taller boy as he wiped away some of the snow (again) on the other's neck. His (now) warm hands lingered on Tsukishima's neck and saw a small snowflake sitting on his hair. Yamaguchi extended his hand and wiped it away gently. Tsukishima flinched slightly before he turned to face Yamaguchi.

“I found a snowflake.” Yamaguchi said as an excuse when their eyes met. Tsukishima stared into Yamaguchi's light brown orbs and felt his feelings overwhelm. He leaned closer and when he felt the freckled boy's breath against his own lips, everything completely vanished from his mind and he closed the gap and captured Yamaguchi's lips. Yamaguchi smiled after the initial shock of Tsukishima initiating public display of affection before he kissed Tsukishima back. The cold around them suddenly seemed to be gone and warmth spread through their bodies.

“I think I found a snowflake too..” Tsukishima whispered in Yamaguchi's ear.

“You did?” Yamaguchi whispered back.

“Yeah..someone who's unique, one of a kind, like no one else and makes me shiver with warmth..”

“But snowflakes aren't warm Tsukki..” Yamaguchi said and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I know, but you're warm.."

Suga ,who had been watching them all the time, was just about to take a photo with his cell phone when the two love birds leaned in for a second kiss. However, a hand somehow took the cell phone before he could snap the photo.

“Let them have their fun alone Suga,”

“But Daichiiiii~” Suga whined and pouted as he looked at the other boy who had taken his cell phone. “I also want to have some fun~”

“Well, that's why I'm here, right?”

 


End file.
